Prayer is Hope
by ILoveDamon99
Summary: When Edward left ,what would happen if Bella found out she was a charmed one...  amd she moved to mystic falls.
1. Chapter 1

Prayer is hope

Bella's p.o.v

"Bella ,I need to tell you something" Charlie said.

I walked downstairs to see three women standing next to Charlie.

"Who are they?" I asked Charlie.

"They're your sisters ,Bella" Charlie said.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Wait , our mom told you her name had to begin p" the oldest one of them said.

"Well ,Bella's real name is Prayer" Charlie said.

"Well ,we should introduce ourselves ,I'm Piper ,that's Phoebe and then there's Paige" the oldest one said ,smiling.

Phoebe came over smiling and said "welcome to the Halliwell family".

"First of all ,my name's Bella ,second what are you doing here and third I'm mourning someone now so leave me alone" I said walking into the kitchen ,but they all followed me ,including Charlie.

"Prayer ,I want you to go with your sisters and forget Edward ,he left you" Charlie said and my sisters gasped. Then Phoebe and Paige screamed "who left my baby sister!". "Edward Cullen ,a vampire" Charlie said and I gasped.

"How did you find out Charlie?" I said. "I've met them before ,since knowing witches you spot everything" he said,then added "Prayer ,you're a witch".

"can we scrye for this Edward dude and blow him up?" Phoebe asked.

"Okay since Prayer is my name I'll have to get used to it ,but I'm not a witch and how do I look like Charlie if I'm adopted?" I said. "Mom put a spell on you so when we remove the spell it will reveal your true self" Piper said. "Can you take the spell off now?" I asked. Then they said "the power of three will set our sister free" and I started to change. I had the same dark shade of brown eyes as all of my sisters. I had Piper's shade of hair (dark brown) and I Paige's nose and Phoebe's body frame. "Wow!" I said. They smiled and Piper said "you're coming to San Francisco and you're gonna learn how to be a witch".

I smiled ,maybe a fresh start would be good. San Francisco is sunny so the Cullens wouldn't go there. "Okay" I said and Phoebe hugged me. "You took that way better than Paige did!" She squealed. Piper and Paige joined in the hug and Paige said " kid ,your wardrobe sucks so let's just orb home and we'll get you new clothes". I nodded and waved to Charlie. All of a sudden we were in a manor. "Welcome home" Phoebe said and I smiled. For once the world seemed nice. I'm gonna have fun here.

1 year and a half later

Life with my sisters was great. Me and Piper didn't have to work because Phoebe and Paige did. Wyatt and Chris love me and always want to play with aunt pwayer (said Pway-er). It was an awesome life. Cole and Leo were always being over protective of me because guys stare when they see someone as good looking as me. 'Ding-Dong'. I went to answer the door and someone I never wanted to see again was there. Edward. "Hello ,Is a girl called Bella Swan here?" he asked. "You're looking at her" I said. "Bella,I'm Sooo sorry! I shouldn't have left you!" he said. "Who's this Prayer?" Phoebe asked. "This is Edward" I replied. That's when Phoebe slapped Edward across the face and it actually hurt him. "Bella ,did she just call you Prayer?" Edward asked. I nodded and said "turns out that I was adopted and I have 4 sisters ,one is dead".

"Leave ,Vampire" Cole hissed from behind Phoebe. "Bella ,did you tell them I'm a vampire?" Edward asked. "Nope ,she didn't. Prayer ,Piper ,Paige ,Prue and I are witches who could blow you up!" Phoebe said. "Edward ,leave ,or else either me and my sisters kill you or Cole does ,Cole's a demon" I said ,smirking.

"Bella ,I love you so don't think I wont come back here" Edward said. "Bring it" I said ,slamming the door in his face.

A.N-so ,what do you think?

R+R= :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Prayer's p.o.v-

I needed to cool down ,so I walked Wyatt to his nursery and smiled as he pulled me along while he was telling me today's lunch menu "I'm having pasta and apple juice and a cookie!".

He was really excited about the cookie. I usually practice my magic now but I really couldn't because of that encounter with Edward... I just can't think ,but then again ,I can't think of much to say to him. I'm scared that I'll just melt into his arms if he smiles his crooked smile at me. We are going on 'holiday' tomorrow (one of Piper's demon hunts) and I'm excited to get away!

Mystic Falls is the place. I heard that there's some stuff going on there ,but nothing we can't handle! So ,let summer begin...kinda.

Next day-

"Prayer ,get your ass down here now!" Piper shouted.

"okay! I'll be down in a minute!" I screamed back.

I'm ready! I get to leave this joint!

I walked down stairs and ran out the door shouting "finally!".

2 hours later-

Someone was shaking me ,saying "Wake up ,honey. We're here". It was Phoebe ,of course. "Phoebe ,where are we again?" I asked drowsily. "Mystic Falls ,sweetie" She replied. I got up and walked off the plane. We drove for about 2 minutes then we found our hotel. At the hotel I saw three suspicious looking people.

They looked about my age ,so I walked over to them to say hi. "Hey ,I'm Prayer Halliwell" I said. A guy with black hair and piercing blue eyes got up and said "I'm Damon Salvatore ,this is my brother Stefan and his girlfriend Elena Gilbert". "Well ,I'm here on holiday and just thought I'd say hi" I said casually.

Then Phoebe and Cole came over and Cole said "Get away from them Prayer ,they're vampires". "How did you find out?" Damon asked with mock-shock.

"I'm a demon ,I can smell you vampires out anywhere" Cole said. "Well ,you look familiar. Have I met you in hell?" Damon asked smirking. "Come on Prayer ,let's go"Phoebe asked. ""Bye Prayer" Elena said as Phoebe pulled me away. "Why did you do that?" I asked them. "Because I think you should stay away from them" Cole said ,and Phoebe nodded. "I think the black -haired one's kinda cute" Paige said. Cole looked at her and said "not helping!".

She laughed and said "Prayer should be able to hang out with who she wants".

I smiled at my FAVOURITE sister. Paige always backed me up. "Well ,bye" I said to them and walked back over to Damon. "Hey ,again" I said. He smiled and said "so what ya up to?". "Well ,I was wondering if we could hang out?" I asked. "Sure ,I'd like to take you around town,witch" He said. "How did you know?" I asked. "I know a Bennett Witch ,and Halliwell is a pretty important name" He replied. "where to first?" I asked ,smirking. "How about the Mystic Grill?" He asked and I nodded. We went outside to a black FERRARI!

I grinned and got in. Then I saw Piper ,Cole and Leo come out after us. "I'll be back... I don't know when I'll be back!" I said to them. "I'll have her back by tomorrow" Damon said and Cole and Leo calmed down ,until they realised what he said. We zoomed off before they could say anything. I put on the radio and Avril Lavigne 'what the hell' was starting.

You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun<p>

You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,  
>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now  
>Whoaaa...<br>What The Hell

So what if I go out on a million dates  
>You never call or listen to me anyway<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>Don't get me wrong<br>I just need some time to play

You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,  
>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<p>

And I don't really care about  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now  
>Whoaaa...<br>What The Hell

Lalalala la la  
>Whoa Whoa<br>Lalalala la la  
>Whoa Whoa<p>

You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
>I'm messing with you in bed<p>

All my life I've been good,  
>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>All my life I've been good,<br>But now  
>I'm thinking What The Hell<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about<br>If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now<br>Whoaaa...  
>What The Hell<p>

Lalalalalalalalalala  
>Lalalalalalalalala<p>

I laughed at the end and Damon was smiling at me.

"so do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me.

"I have an ex-vampire boyfriend" I said ,and he grinned.

"Well ,I think you've found a new boyfriend" He said.

I smiled and then he kissed me. He is Sooo hot!

I was very happy.

We pulled up to the Mystic Grill.

I walked with Damon and all of the woman stared at me with hateful glares.

That's when I spotted Jacob and Edward in the corner of the room. They saw me and walked over. "Hey ,Bells" Jacob said. He tried to kiss me ,but Damon pulled me back just in time. Edward growled at Jacob and I laughed. "Hi Edward. I was going to ask you what being a stalker is like?" I said then walked away. Damon led me to a table and Kissed me. Edward came over and said "Prayer ,why are you with this guy?" . "He's my boyfriend Edward ,and inform Jacob that my name isn't Bella ,It's Prayer" I said ,then he walked away. "Why does he think your name was Bella?" Damon asked and I said "Because I was adopted by a guy called Charlie and his wife called me Bella ,but he legally called me Prayer because all Halliwell girls names start with a p.

With that he nodded and we started to talk.

A.N-what ya think? My pals went to a book fair and said the authors there said "I meet the characters in my imagination and have a conversation with them".

That's what I do when I'm thinking about what Damon and Prayer say.


End file.
